


Will You Be There At The End of this World?

by DapperSheep



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18425160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperSheep/pseuds/DapperSheep
Summary: Inspired by a thought.





	Will You Be There At The End of this World?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderinTsundoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderinTsundoku/gifts).



> Inspired by a thought.

 

Nothing lasts forever.

Change came to all things in this world. As he made his way through the years, untouched by time as Food Souls were, he understood then, that everything and everyone was merely a pawn to things greater than they could ever fathom.

Change would come, whether they liked it or not. It came as hellos and goodbyes. An intake of breath and the final exhale. The meeting and breaking away of gazes.

And as he looked to the sunset filled sky, he mused about the long jagged line across it, like someone took a knife to a picturesque canvas and tried to cut it in half from end to end, only to reveal a splatter of stars hidden behind the colors that comprised the dawn and midnight, and everything else in between.

And those stars fell to this world, one by one, in a blaze of unstoppable inferno that devoured everything in its path towards its final destination.

He gave his weapon a squeeze, then returned his eyes to the sandy road ahead and kept walking.

In the end, it was both as he had expected and not.

  
  
  


Nothing lasts forever.

This he was reminded of as he surveyed the abandoned town around him. Once upon a time, it was inhabited and full of life. Now it was nothing but a ghost town. Buildings caved in from the impact of a falling star, falling fittingly in the center of this town where a plaza may have once stood.

Shadows seared into the ground and the walls were all that was left of those who were caught in the torrential heated blast of magic. He couldn’t imagine there would be survivors within this area. Perhaps those who had been in the outskirts were spared this fate. He wasn’t sure what was more merciful.

He stopped to pass the night in the most secure house he could find, wrapping his cape around him with walls to his back and his eyes drifting to the sky outside the broken window. He wasn’t worried, even Fallen Angels didn’t gather in places of the dead.

In the end, judgment came to all who inhabited Tierra.

  
  
  


Nothing lasts forever.

“Even at a time like this, you make yourself a hard man to find.”

“And yet you’ve found me.” He said, by way of greeting her. He sat along the edge of a spiral tower, once a majestic piece of architecture in the long abandoned palace of West Palata. The kingdom itself had fallen half a millenia ago, a story he had heard in passing a few times.

His companion shuffled closer and sat beside him, smoothing down her skirt and settling. They didn’t speak for a time, each one taking in the ruined landscape of the once majestic capital spreading as far as the eyes could see.

It wasn’t until the afternoon sun had begun to sink into the horizon, passing through the jagged line in the sky as if it weren’t there that the first words were spoken.

“I clearly remember that you weren’t fond of heights.” He broke the silence with an airy tone.

His companion laughed. “I’m not waiting for you to come down from your perch. So I decided to come up here instead.” She replied. “Besides, why not do something new while we still have time?”

She had a point. It was the whole reason he started this last journey in the first place. It was the reason he let all of them go and left before any of them could think to argue or drag him back. But he digresses, he didn’t allow himself the hope that anyone would even think of that.

Besides, this was a journey he wanted to give himself before this world fell into permanent silence and darkness.

A hand fell on top of his hand. He looked to it, then to her.

“Borscht.”

“I will go wherever you will.”

He arched a fine brow, unable to keep an incredulous sneer from creeping into his expression. “And what would you gain from doing such? There is no work to be had anymore with the path this world is taking. Do you not seek to mend ties with Vodka?” He asked.

Borscht hummed, her eyes drifting to the horizon. “We did.” She responded softly. “It was quicker than I expected. We made our peace, and then I was left with only one more thing.”

“And that is?”

“You’re smart. I think you know.”

And he did. He would be an idiot and a half if her presence itself wasn’t the most glaring hint. But he couldn’t understand why someone would track him down to the ends of this desolate land only to follow him on his aimless wandering. It must have shown on his face because she scooted closer, pressing her cheek against the material of his cape.

“Let’s just enjoy this moment.” She whispered. “The sun is setting, and it’s going to get cold soon. I’d like to stay warm.”

He hesitated for a moment. Then slowly, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder, pulling Borscht under his cape.

“Spaghetti?”

“This will do. I’m comfortable like this.”

They watched another star fall from the jagged scar in the dimming sky, flashing bright before the echo of an explosion reached their ears.

In the end, this was enough.

 


End file.
